Enough
by kmart92
Summary: When 15 Division has finally had enough of the 'McSwarek show', they decide to give them one last push, and Oliver draws the short straw.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue, and/or Sam Swarek, I would be the happiest girl alive.**_

_**So, I just had this idea which I've always wanted to write and now I've finally gotten around to it, so hopefully it does justice to my thoughts. Probably not, but hey. I'm thinking this will be maybe a 3-4 part mini story somewhat based on Oliver's little chat with Sam in 'Hearts and Sparks'. I'm not at all sure if I did even an ok job with this idea so I'm gonna have to rely solely on you guys for your opinions, so please tell me! Enjoy - please...!**_

"McNally, I gotta ask you something."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him continue, pretty sure she knew what was coming next. Seriously, he'd been looking at her weirdly all morning, like he was trying to work out a puzzle, and now, they'd been sitting in this coffee shop for almost 20 minutes in silence, with him staring at her for long intervals in between sips of coffee and bites of what would now be his 3rd apricot danish. Add to that the fact that he'd willingly offered to pay for her caramel latte and donut, Andy definitely knew 'the talk' was coming.

"You're probably gonna tell me to mind my own business or use the old 'we're friends' schitck on me like usual, but someone needs to get through to you two, and by unanimous vote, apparently _I'm_ that someone. So listen up McNally, cos I'm gonna give this my best shot of pushing through the layer of bullshit that's been floating in the air around you two for the past year and a half. We've all had enough and it's gotta stop!" Oliver Shaw took a deep breath and another gulp of coffee, almost anticipating an outburst of 'I don't know what the hell you're talking about', followed by a glare telling him in no uncertain terms to drop it. When neither came, he looked back up at her in surprise. It actually seemed as though she was fully prepared for him to carry out this conversation, even ready to listen to what he had to say. She looked... resigned.

"Ah...o-kay... here goes nothing." Andy thought she heard him mutter something like, 'I hadn't actually thought this part through'. "So, you've been broken up with Callaghan for what? 2 months?" She nodded, still not saying anything and he had to admit, so little resistance from her was throwing him a little. "Um, McNally... Andy, you have to know by now just how much Sam cares for you, and always has. I mean, I know he's been trying to just be your friend for well over a year now, being supportive of your relationship with Callaghan, trying not to get in your way so you could be happy. Now, I've been his best friend for more than a decade now, and I gotta say, kid, that I've never seen Sam so powerless around a woman as he is with you. I know you probably don't realise this but things have been going downhill for him ever since you started this thing with Callaghan, and especially since you got engaged to the guy, there's been a number of occasions that Jerry and I have had to scrape his ass off the floor after one too many tumblers. The truth is, we've all been aware, that is, pretty much the entire division has been aware of his, um, infatuation with you, and the close relationship that's developed between both of you, and we all figured you'd eventually get together... especially after the little 'incident' at re-training."

"Oliver, get to your point please. We've only got another 10 minutes before our break is up and I'd really rather finish this conversation _before_we get back to the car."

He nodded his acknowledgement and held up a hand to signal a pause as he finished off his pastry and downed the last gulp of coffee before settling in to the task at hand. "I'm getting there," Shaw said as he swiped at his mouth with a napkin. "So, where was I? Oh, re-training. Yes, so we began paying a little more attention to you guys after that and it that was when we noticed something which ordinarily wouldn't been shocking for anyone else, but for Sam, this was possibly the most unheard of thing ever. We realised that he was in deep with you and he couldn't work out how to get you out. We could almost literally see him arguing with himself about you, trying to convince himself to get over you, but every time he'd manage to dig himself deeper. I'm not sure you know about this but he hit rock-bottom just after the Mermaid Lounge fiasco; well, actually, the night of."

"What? But he was fine when I left him. What happened?" Andy stopped fiddling with sugar cubes and sat bolt upright, focusing between Oliver's mouth and eyes.

"Well, Jerry and I found him a few hours later at the Penny, and by the time we got there, he was pretty hammered already. It turns out he'd been reading your report and found out how you turned your back on the kid with the gun. He kept saying over and over how stupid you were, how you could've been killed, how he left you there alone with him and he should never have done that. He blamed himself for putting you in that situation and not having your back. He thought he let you down. He said, "She gave up her life for me and she doesn't even love me back." Sam was mumbling by that stage and slurring his words, and I'm not even sure he remembers much of that conversation, but I guess the truth always comes out when you let your guard down. He was so angry at you for putting your life in danger to save him."

"But I..."

Oliver silenced her with a gesture. "I know. But it doesn't change how he felt. Jerry and I had to practically carry him out to my car after that, but I do distinctly remember him saying one more thing, though, before he passed out on the back seat. He said, "What would I do with my life if she was gone."" Oliver watched her eyes widen and a hand flew to her mouth as she struggled to fight back a gasp, and he saw the faint outlines of tears begin to form."I guess then it was obvious to the rest of us that there was no way out for him."

"But he never said anything about it! I didn't even think he knew!"

"Yeah, well, I expected him to talk to you after that, but the next morning, despite his hangover, he carried on like nothing at all had happened. I think he was trying to forget. But then we heard about you moving in with Callaghan and it hit him pretty hard. He put on a brave face but underneath it was killing him, we _all_ saw that. Even Nash thought he was slipping away."

"Traci? She never mentioned this to me! It seemed like it didn't bother him at all, Sam just accepted it and we just continued on like normal." Andy was finding this a little hard to believe, but coming from his best friend, she knew deep down it was true. All the stolen looks, all the sighs and flashes of hurt before he covered it up. Now all that she was left with was an undeniable feeling of guilt.

"Mmhm. But it took him about 2 weeks before he stopped flinching when we mentioned your name. Subtle, but it was there. Jerry said he tried to convince Sam to move on, even setting him up with a few dates..." Oliver paused when he saw McNally clench her jaw tighter, "but he didn't even try to like them. I just kept saying 'they're not my type' and abruptly changed the subject." Shaw dropped his voice to mimic his friend and saw a twinge of recognition from Andy as her lips curled slightly.

Andy thought of their first day together, when he said those words about her, and she knew even then that he was lying. Just like she knew he wasn't lying when Oliver said that now.

"Then you got shot. And I think we both remember how well Sam reacted to that one." Andy nodded as her mind flashed back. "He broke some rules, Andy, without even thinking. He just acted. He jumped over the girl who was shot, probably not even noticing she was lying there, because all he could think about was getting to you. Sam panicked, Andy, and I've never seen him panic, not even when he got shot himself. There was real fear in his eyes, and I swear, watching him lose control like that, that was almost worse than everything else I've seen."

"I know, I remember. He looked even more scared than me. He, uh... Sam took me behind the trailer after I gave my statement and he looked like... Sam would have kissed me, I'm positive of it, but then I saw the guy with the gun and everything happened after that."

Oliver's eyes looked at her in shock, then let out a deep breath. "That explains it then. He kept looking over at you, and scrubbing his face like he was trying to get past something, scratch out a memory, I guess." Oliver was definitely not looking forward to the next part, but it had to be said. It would hurt, but she had to know. "Ahem, uh, if you will recall, you got engaged not too long after that. He took the news remarkably well, better than any of us thought, but that was until I caught him in the locker room about 5 minutes after Frank dropped your bombshell. He was beating the hell out of his locker, Andy. You've gotta know by now that he's not much of a swearer, but the words flying out of his mouth then? Well, let's just say he was shattered, actually probably more accurate to say furious. At himself more likely than you. He shrugged me off several times and sent a few choice words _my_ way before I managed to calm him down. But, I gotta admit, Sam was a broken man, and I seriously thought he'd pack up his stuff and ship off to Guns n Gangs after that. Hell, Jerry even thought he heard him talking to the severed heads!"

"That night, the night you were with Luke in the hospital, Sam waited there for you, just in case you needed anything, to take care of you. The rest of us all left around midnight, but Sam, Traci and Jo stayed. I guess we all know why Jo stayed, but Sam, there was no getting him to leave at all and I'm sure you realise by now just how much Sam hated Callaghan. Finally, around 3am, or so I'm told, Nash ordered Sam to go. Apparently he had dark circles under his eyes, he kept bouncing his knees up and down, then pacing the floor. He drank maybe 6 or 7 cups of coffee. I'm not trying to underestimate how terrible you were feeling then, but all I'm trying to say is that Sam wouldn't leave until Traci promised him that she wouldn't leave you alone, and even then he tried to stay." Shaw passed her a few paper napkins as the tears leaked out from her eyes and the back of her hand was doing nothing to stop the steady flow.

"It's wrong of me to say this, but, Jerry and I, we even roped Noelle into talking to him a few times, we all tried to convince Sam to talk to you, to tell you what he was feeling. I said, 'Engaged is not married!'" Andy opened her mouth to respond but Oliver cut in before her voice came out. "No matter what we tried, he wouldn't say a word, even attempting, quite pathetically might I add, to pretend like he didn't know what we were talking about! God! You should have seen him when you ran into the Laundromat! If I thought the shooting was bad! He wasn't even there, but within 10 minutes his car pulled up and honestly, I barely stopped him from barging in there to get you out himself. Only the fact that it could make the building collapse forced him to see reason. But McNally, he was freaking out! He yelled at me, Jo, everyone for letting that happen and you could see he was petrified that you wouldn't make it out again." Oliver stopped when Andy started sniffing again, her chest heaving as she tried to stop crying. "I thought that that incident might have given him the kick up the ass he needed to tell you the truth, but he still refused. He was martyring himself for you. Sam had decided that if you were happy, he'd do nothing to screw it up for you, that he'd do everything to make things work for you even if he had to see you married to someone else."

"He came in. Sam talked to me right the way through it, keeping me calm. He was the only lifeline I had. And then he was there. He walked straight in with the firemen and held his hand out to me like he had to touch me to make sure I was alright. He was there when it mattered." Andy's eye kept flitting between Oliver's as she nodded frantically, trying to convey just how much she understood what he was telling her.

"I don't suppose I need to tell you that Sam's a great guy, one of the good ones, if not _the_ good one. Any woman would be extremely lucky to have him, but for his part, Sam's chosen you and for what it's worth, the fact that he's been prepared to give up his future, his happiness for you, says a lot about what you mean to him. Now, here we are, you're finally free and for God knows what reason, Sam's still not made his move. And if you cared half as much about him as we all know you do, you'll put him out of his misery and make a move yourself, cos the entire 15 have watched Sam pining after you for almost 2 years, and we're all well and truly sick and tired of seeing him moping around like a sad puppy, hoping that one day you'll finally admit how crazy you are about him and give him a chance. I think even you must have noticed the change in him since the last 2 months, he's laughing and joking, hardly drinking much at all, and basically he's gone back to normal, the way he was before, well, actually, he's better than what he's ever been. I've never seen him this... um, content, and we're all sure that the difference in your situation is the cause for this.

"So I guess my question, well, not really my question exactly, but the question the whole division is wondering, is 'What the hell are you waiting for?' For God's sake, for _all_ our sakes, you both need to stop side-stepping this, get your acts together and make a go of this. This 'McSwarek' saga has been going on for far too long and we've all had enough! Just make a move already! As far as we're concerned, no one's ever seen Sam this completely nuts over someone _ever_, and _you_ sure as hell never acted half as mad about Callaghan as you clearly are whenever you're around Sam. So I ask again, what are you planning on doing about this?"

"Oliver, I don't think you understand how much Sam means to me. I've treated him badly in the past, but he's always stuck by me through everything. Even when my Dad was a suspect in the Kalisiak case, Sam did everything he could to protect me. I know without a doubt that he'd jump in the line of fire for me if it meant I was safe. You're right about everything, Oliver, so I'm not gonna even try to dispute it. I just want you to know that Sam means the world to me, as both a friend, and everything else. I know that I want to be with him, but to be honest, I'm petrified. If I screw this up, I don't think I could survive without him by my side. If I put myself out there, what if he rejects me? What if it's just me who feels this way about him? Look, I hear what you've said Oliver, and I don't doubt for a second his devotion to me, but I can't afford to lose him. I would love to just waltz up to Sam and tell him what I feel, but I can't._ He_ needs to be the one to say something - I need to be absolutely sure. When I know what he wants, then there'll be nothing to hold me back." Andy poured everything she could into her words, hoping he would help her.

Shaw stared at her for a few moments, analysing her, watching her pleading eyes. "I get it. I do. Fortunately for you, I've been ordered to give Sam a similar, 'get your ass into gear' speech. I'll see what I can do, McNally. I'm not sure I'll get through to him, though, but he may just crack if I push him a bit. But if I do, it'll be up to you to take it from there. Just know this, we've had enough and it's time you both face the elephant." He flicked a wrist over to glance at his watch, before flinging back his chair and, leaving a couple of bills on the table, strode towards the door, only pausing to look behind him. "McNally! Time's up! Back to work!"

Andy just rolled her eyes and sighed as she slowly followed her partner back to the streets.

...

_**Ok, so this definitely was not how I wanted this to go at all, but it's how it turned out. Hope you all liked it, even a little bit. I'm hoping to continue this story, but only if I get some reviews to let me know that people are actually interested in reading more. Please tell me if I should bother. Of course that means, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I'm sick of the voices telling me it's not mine!_**

**_So, 2nd installment here we go! I'd already written part 2 of this story and was going to update it like 2 days ago, but a reviewer told me there was too much dialogue and they didn't know if they liked it or not, so I guess I got a little down about that. But then I realised I was taking this way too personally and should definitely not be offended by such constructive critisism, cos after all that's how you improve, so I scrapped everything I'd written and came up with this. Thus, I've taken forever to update but I hope this now lives up to all your expectations, and I'm feeling much more optimistic. So, I've tried to fill out the story a bit more, and lessen the dialogue, but there is still a fair bit, which I hope you won't mind too much. Thanks everyone for reviewing so far, but DON'T EVER STOP REVIEWING! I live for it! One more thing - this chapter is dedicated to "Saikiko", please enjoy!_**

His day had gone from bad, to worse, to downright humiliating, almost to the point where he thought there might actually be a giant sign attached to his forehead with flashing neon lights, reading 'Go ahead, make my life even more painful if you think you can, be my guest!' Sam didn't know why this particular day was worse than any other, but it seemed since the moment he got out of bed in the morning, the universe was determined to conspire against him.

The first thing he noticed was the distinct lack of the usual coffee aroma filling the air. Checking the machine, Sam unplugged and re-plugged it, fiddled with the buttons and finally realised that the machine was steadfastly refusing to switch on. Cursing under his breath, Sam continued his morning process of getting ready, making a mental note to check the warranty and buy a new coffee machine ASAP. The second thing he noticed was the flat tyre.

'God dammit!" he yelled, startling a mother walking down the footpath with a toddler in toe. Sam made a half-hearted effort at apologising, but she just glared at him, attempted to block her son's ears and scurried away. Grumbling inaudible words of anger-fuelled nonsense to himself, he replace the tyre and sped off, gripping the steering wheel in frustration and started to ponder whether some of McNally's bad luck had finally started to rub off on him. He let a small smile grace his lips as he remembered the horrible trip to Sudbury over a year ago. He'd spent the majority of the morning in a foul mood, and doing everything in his power to let his temper fester as long as possible, only to have it shattered into a million pieces with the appearance of her smile and beautiful laugh at one of his jokes. He knew in that moment she was the one. He shook his head to clear the images. '_She needs more time_' he repeated to himself for about the 20th time in a few weeks.

But unfortunately for Sam, things only went downhill from there.

Striding into the station with only one object in mind, Sam ignored practically everyone until he reached the coffee stand and started helping himself to the hot black liquid that would hopefully take all his troubles away. He'd just topped up his cup when a voice pulled him away.

"Ah, Swarek, just the man I was looking for. Look, I hope you don't mind, not that you really have a choice in all this but..." To be honest, Sam was having a hard time concentrating on his boss' words, they all sounded vague and blurry to his ears, until he heard her name. "... so, I'm pairing McNally with Shaw and you'll have Epstein for today. Ok?"

"Sorry sir, what did you say the reason for this was?" Sam blinked a few times trying to focus and ignore the faint buzzing in his head, not even aware of a hand fiddling with the sugar. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, not at all Sam. Look, I know you and McNally make a great team, but I just thought it might be good to shake things up a little, see how she does working with someone else. It's only for today so don't worry, and she'll be in safe hands with Oliver anyway. Ok? Good. See ya at parade." Without even waiting for a response, Frank Best turned on his heels and marched off back to his office, secretly pleased with himself, and gave Oliver a tiny hand signal in passing, indicating the deed was done.

Sam turned back and grabbed his coffee cup, proceeding then to lean against the bench to survey the scene. He tipped back a huge mouthful, only to spit it back out less than half a second later, spraying it over the unsuspecting figure walking in front of him at that particular moment.

"SAM! What the hell!" Andy screamed as she got drenched in the scalding wet liquid. Coffee dripped through her hair and down her face, though her brand new purple top took the brunt of the damage.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry McNally, I didn't mean to do that I promise. It's just... I..." He grabbed a whole handful of papertowels and started to dab down her front, completely unaware of what he was doing.

"SAM! Ohmygod!" Andy squealed and jumped away from him, slapping his hand away and bolting towards the women's locker room.

"Crap! Andy, wait! McNally, I didn't mean... crap!" Sam gave up calling her back as she disappeared around the corner, and simply hung his head, before dumping both the coffee cup and the papertowels into the rubbish bin. "Shit," he muttered under his breath as he looked down at the coffee splattered all over the floor. It was then that he noticed something, or rather, someone, out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to face the person standing in the doorway to the D's office, watching him closely and laughing hysterically, so much so that he was wheazing for air and gripping onto the door post to help himself stand up.

"JERRY! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!"

...

He was slumped up against the opposite wall when she finally emerged, running late for parade as usual. She was only faintly aware of his presence as she bolted from the room. Sam caught up with her right at the parade room door, and held out to her, a little sheepishly, a peace offering.

"Look, I'm really sorry McNally, I swear it wasn't intentional. It was Jerry's fault, really. He put a mountain of sugar in my coffee and I..."

"Sam, it's ok. Don't worry about it, I'm dry now, so it's all good." Andy looked down suspiciously at the coffee cup he was holding out to her. "But if you don't mind, you've kinda put me off coffee for today, so I think I'll pass. Thanks, though." She winked at him and patted his cheek lightly before siddling past him to take her seat.

The parade passed as a blur until she heard that she wouldn't be paired with Sam. She immediately glanced behind her as if to silently ask him what was going on. She frowned at him when she saw him shrug and slowly turned back around in time to realise Best was addressing her.

"And don't worry McNally, as I told Swarek, it's only for one day. I'm sure you 2 can live without each other for _that_ long, can't you?" She blushed deep crimson and ducked her head as the room snickered to themselves. Andy didn't even here them all being dismissed, still pondering the meaning of this sudden change, when a booming voice snapped her back to reality.

"McNally! Car! Now!" Obediently, she raced after her new partner, who was already howing down his first packet of chips for the day.

...

If he thought Andy talked a lot, he was sorely mistaken. Only Epstein could make an already disastrous day turn infinitely worse. The kid wouldn't stop yapping, on and on about how 'cool it would be to be involved in a high speed car chase', how 'awesome it is that chicks flock to guys in uniform' and last but certainly no least, about 'Andy said this', or 'Andy did that', all day long. If he didn't already miss her enough...

What topped it off was that the calls were few and far between, forcing him to listen to Epstein's crap for extended periods of time. Only when Dov had food shoved down his throat did he get a break, but even then he tried to talk through it. He didn't even seem to notice the numerous glares shot his way.

Finally, sometime after lunch, they got a call, which turned out to be a false alarm. The frantic mother eventually calmed down when they found the child safe and sound, and playing with some older kids on the basketball court only about 50 metres from where she'd left him in the first place.

While Dov calmly explained the need to keep more of a careful eye on her children, Sam bent down and attempted to chat to the little boy. Normally great with kids, Sam was caught off guard when the kid slammed a foot into his leg with much more power than Sam thought possible of a 7 yr old.

Yelping in surprise and pain, Sam landed backwards on the ground, grabbed at his shin and watched as the kid ran off back to the basketball court.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry! He's not like that normally, he's really a very sweet kid," the mother protested and helped Sam back up, before running off after her son.

"Yeah, sure he is," Sam mumbled and started hobbling towards the car, looking back every metre or so to look at the kid and shake his head.

"You alright, sir?" Dov tried to hold out an arm to support him, but received a flick of the wrist in response, followed by a slightly pained, "I'm fine."

Sam insisted on driving and after a few minutes the pain drifted away. Towards the end of shift, they got one last call, to pick up a drunk who was disturbing the peace outside a local cafe.

When they arrived, it turned out the drunk was actually a transvestite who quickly developed quite a 'thing' for Sam. By the time it took them to cart her to the squad car, sitting not even 5 metres away, Sam had been groped 4 times and had been asked to dinner at least twice. To say the least, the 10 minute drive back to the station felt _a lot _longer. Of course, it didn't help that she kept licking her lips at him and giving him bedroom eyes through his rearview mirror, not to mention the more than suggestive remarks about how he might put his handcuffs to good use, _later_, which definitely left nothing up to the imagination. Even Dov had started to blush.

As they dragged her through to booking, they were met by Oliver, Andy, Noelle and Traci who'd just processed their own cell-dwellers and looked on in obvious amusement as the drunk repeatedly felt Sam up.

"Simon Kelly, as it says on the licence, but apparently it's been changed to 'Simone'."

"You know, _Officer_, you look so _strong_," she purred out, gamely looping her fingers through his belt and drawing him closer, causing a huge fit of laughter from the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle. "I bet you work out a lot, huh?" She wasn't even put off when Sam quickly extricated himself from her grasp, and glared at Andy, who by now, was all but rolling around on the floor. "I'm sure you could easily _bench press_ me, right?"

The room barely heard his quiet "oh jeez" through the laughter. When she reach around him and gave his ass a tweak, causing him to jump and tell her to keep her hands to herself, everyone burst into even louder guffaws, clapping their hands and wiping tears from their eyes, watching as Sam, probably for the first time in his life started turning red.

"I've been a bad girl, _Officer, _will I be _punished_?"

This time Dov cut in with a solemn, "Yes, ma'am, I'm afraid you will." This resulted in another round of hoots and cat calls as Sam just rolled his eyes and gave Epstein a 'how could you _be_ so idiotic' look.

She just ignored the interuption and stepped up closer to Sam, running her bright red fake fingernail over his name badge, and stared up at him, licking her lips once more, "Well I don't mind, as long as you're the one who _punishes_ me, _Officer Swarek_."

Finally overcoming her convulsions of humour, Andy joined the comedy, "So I guess we've finally figured out your type, Sam!"

"What are you talking about, McNally?" All the while, he kept trying to push her towards Epstein, but each time she migrated back to his side.

"Well, since you said _I'm_ not your type, I always wondered who was, but I think we've finally found her now!" The room had quietened down to listen to this little exchange, wondering where this was headed.

"When the hell did I say that?"

"The first day we worked together, remember? You gave me your little speech, you know, 'I did not ask to train a rookie, I'm not your boyfriend, I will not be holding your hand,' then _I_ said, 'that I didn't date cops anyway,' and then _you _said, 'Sweetheart, you're not my type!" Andy dropped her voice in perfect imitation of Sam, causing once again, a burst of roaring laughter to hit the room.

Before Sam could even think of a response, the transvestite stepped in front of Sam, as if to block him, and glared at Andy, "You've got nothing on me, honey!" and spun around, planting a firm kiss on his lips, and if they thought the situation couldn't get any more hilarious, she pulled back and proceeded to retch all over him.

Everyone jumped back and cracked up once again, while Sam flung her away from him. "EPSTEIN! Drunk tank! Now!" He didn't move for a few moments, just let the vomit drip slowly down his uniform and his hands and form a rather large puddle at his feet.

"Ha ha... clearly you have... such a way with the ladies, Sam!" Andy choked out between giggles.

Sam didn't even bother to glare, just dropped his head and marched off to the locker rooms, leaving a trail of puke following his footsteps.

...

"Sam, just the man I was looking for."

"Oh yeah, well I 've cleaned up now, so it's too late for photos." Sam barely looked up from his locker in acknowledgement of his presence.

"Uh, no, actually brother, I'm here on a more serious note." Here goes the hard part, he thought and took a deep breath. "Sam, could you just, just stop whatever you're doing for a second and look at me please?"

"Ok, I'm looking, I'm listening." In fact, Sam had turned to fully face his friend, but had widened his stance, place both hands on his hips and squinted at him, waiting for whatever it was he was about to come out with. This stance alone informed Oliver that Sam was not particularly in the mood for this conversation, and yet it had to be done.

"Good, now, why the hell haven't you asked McNally out yet? We all know you want to."

Sam just groaned and returned to searching through the mountain of stuff that had accumulated in his locker. "Not this again, Ollie, I'm just not in the frame of mind for an argument right now, come back in, oh, let's say, a decade."

"Come on, man, you've been pining after her for 2yrs, and now she's single, it's time for you to make your move!"

"I'm not discussing this Shaw!"

"Yes, you are! Why are you wasting precious time when you could be with the girl of your dreams?" He heard Sam's loud moan of misery but continued on anyway. "And what if someone comes along before you can work up the courage and sweeps her off her feet, huh? Did you think of that?"

"Look, leave me alone, ok, I'm just waiting for the right moment. And this is _really_ none of your business anyway."

"Right moment? That's a load of bull. Seriously, it's a simple process, Sammy. You ask her out, she says yes, and you're well on your way to a happily ever after!"

"Oh God! You've been watching waaayy too many sappy romantic movies, my friend," Sam clapped him on the shoulder and looked back into his locker room, before something occurred to him and he turned back to Oliver who was clearly thinking through his next words. "Did Zoe put you up to this? She's not gonna try and set us up is she?"

"No, actually for once Zoe has nothing to do with this, though I know she'd agree with us. I've actually been elected to come here in my official capacity as 'resident matchmaker-slash-love-resolution officer'!"

"Oh jeez!" Sam busied himself with mentally preparing for the onslaught of what was sure to come.

"Yep! On behalf of the entire Toronto 15 Division, you, Sam Swarek, are ordered to ask Andy McNally out. Got it?"

"Ordered?" Sam raised a half-challenging, half-disbelieving eyebrow.

"Well, ordered, begged, pleaded, beseached, pick appropriate synonym and insert here."

"It's really not that simple, Ollie, she needs more time. She just got out of her relationship, for crying out loud, she'd not just gonna go straight to me!"

"It's been 2 months, almost to the day! Just admit it, you're scared."

"Scared? Of what? I'm _not _scared."

"You are so! I don't believe this! You're actually prepared to risk losing the one girl you care about cos you're scared she's gonna say no, so you're not even gonna ask? What kinda twisted thinking process is that?" Oliver flung his hands up in frustration.

"Look, you don't get it, Ollie. If I do ask and she says no, then what? I'll have lost her completely, and that would be even worse than _just being friends_. At least now I get to see her every day and still have the hope that someday we could be something more. If I ask, it'll screw everything up when she says no!" He started fumbling with his lock, trying to hide the fact that this conversation was really getting to him.

"_When? When_ she says no? Are you nuts? Stop selling yourself short! Why the hell would she say no? She's crazy about you!" Oliver slammed a fist into the locker next to him with a loud bang that actually startled Sam, just in order to make his point. He had to get him to listen to reason.

Sam sighed, fed up with having to continue this. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and just like that, Oliver knew he was getting somewhere. "I don't think you get how much Andy means to me, brother."

"Well then, tell me, no wait, better yet, go tell _her_," he waved a hand towards the door, "The rest of us all know it, so it's about damn time you told her that you love her."

"Love? What? Who said anything about love?" Sam coughed the words out, and even to his own ears his voice sounded much too high pitched and fake.

"Oh God, not this again. Will you stop it! We're all sick to death of your stupid denial. You've been in love with her for nearly 2yrs! Admit it! She needs to know!"

"Oh yeah, cos I'm supposed to waltz right up to her and say, "Andy, I'm sure you don't feel the same, but I need to get this off my chest cos I feel like I'm being crushed underneath it. The truth is, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the moment you jumped me in the alley almost 2yrs ago, and since then I've hated every second of every day that you're not with me. And I love you so much that sometimes it hurts to breathe when I'm around you. So, will you please put me out of my agony and go out with me?" Yeah, that _so_ would not send her fleeing for the mountains!"

"Ha! See!" A huge grin split Shaw's face as he took in his friend's words, which though a little melodramatic, obviously spoke volumes of truth.

"See what?"

"You _do_ love her!"

"Can we drop this already? I'm starting to get a migraine."

"Sure brother. I'll drop this as soon as you agree to ask her out."

"Oh man! Why can't you just let me do this in my own time?"

Oliver chose to ignore that comment, noting that it'd be futile to argue with him. Instead, he pushed on with the matter at hand. "You know, if you just went and asked her now, you'd make this whole process a lot easier for both of us, not to mention the 1-5 would be eternally grateful."

"Christ! It's like worse than fricking high school!"

"So, do you agree?"

"Urgh! Yes. Fine. Whatever."

"I need to hear the words, Sammy!"

"Jeez. I, Sam Swarek, solemnly swear to ask Andy out. Happy?"

"Thrilled! Now, hop to it!" He flicked a wrist to the door as he rounded the corner to the showers.

"Uh, huh" Sam muttered, but didn't move, just stared blankly into his locker once again.

...

"Ah, there you are, Sam!" Her voice cut through his quiet musings not more than 5 seconds later. He glanced nervously back at the showers before turning his attention to her.

"If you're here to laugh at me again, you can forget it," he drawled out, his voice dull enough to let her know he was clearly unimpressed with her part to play before.

"No, I would never do that to you, Sam, scout's honour!" Andy put her hand up in mock salut, but other than that she sounded almost genuine.

"Hmph! You were never in the scouts," he accused, not wanting to let go of his bad mood.

"Yes I was. For like a whole week!"

"Oh and I can see it made a lasting impression on you."

"Yeah, it totally changed my view of the world. Life lesson: Never trust girls with cookies."

Sam rolled his eyes and allowed a tiny part of his mouth to curl up slightly. "So what are you really doing here?"

Andy crossed her arms in a challenge. "Well actually I'm here to see if you're alright, _buddy_. Dov said you had a pretty rough day and what with the 'booking room incident', I figured you might need a bit of cheering up, is that a crime?"

"Aww, McNally, who would've known you could be so... _nice_!"

"Ya, well, trust me, it'll never happen again!" Andy huffed, pretending to scowl but she caught sight of his dimples and felt her edge slipping away. "So, feeling better?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. Thanks. It's amazing how annoying you just a little bit, lights up my entire day!"

"Gee, thanks."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, staring at each other until it the atmosphere crept into awkward.

"Ahem... um, so... how are you doing, Andy?" He looked her in the eyes with an expression that told her in no uncertain terms not to try passing off an 'I'm fine' cos he'd know she was lying.

"I'm..." she hesitated for a second before she found the right word, and nodding to herself and sending him a reassuring and contented smile, she finished, "I'm happy." Her felt her heart beating faster when he smiled back. "And you know, that's thanks to you, Sam. I don't know what I would have done without you with me." Finally she understood the look in his eyes, because she was sure it must be in her own. _Love_.

Another long moment passed in which neither said anything, until he dropped his eyes to the floor and coughed, before blinking and refocusing on her again. "Um, well, no need to thank me, Andy, I was there for you because I care about you, and I wouldn't have been anywhere else." He caught the tiny widening of her eyes and panicked. "Uh, I mean, cos you know, we're partners n all, and partners always have each other's back, no matter what. Right?"

Andy sighed, more to herself than out loud. _This was never going to happen_. "Right... um, yeah... partners. Of course." She turned to leave but his voice called her back.

"Um... Andy... I, uh. I've want to... I've been wanting to ask for a while now, but, uh..." _God, why couldn't he just spit it out, it's not like it's the first time he's done this. Now, he's sounding like a total idiot. Just tell her, Sammy._

"Yes, Sam?" Her palms were beginning to sweat in nervous anticipation. She could almost feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"Um... how's, how's your father doing?" _Lame. Stupid, fucking idiot, Sam Swarek!_

"My father?" Andy looked at him, disappointed and confused. Not at all where she though he was going with that.

_Well, you got yourself into this mess in the first place, Swarek, you may as well continue._ "Yeah, I mean, it's always tough trying to get past things like that, but the last I heard from you he was keeping on track, and well, I just hope he's doing good, that's all. He deserves a good life."

"Yeah, he does. He's doing well, making me proud. He'll be sober coming up a year and a half next month."

"Good. That's good." Sam stuffed his hands into his leather jacket, as if that movement alone would stop his idiocy. Once again an awkward silence engulfed the room.

She studied his eyes again in the hope of finding the look of before, the look that could propel her forwards, but it had vanished. So instead of saying what she'd planned when she first entered, she flipped her hair and tried to keep her voice light.

Andy sniffed the air, taking a small step towards him and sniffed again. "Have you had a shower yet, Sam? Cos, really, you smell awful!"

"Great, back to the sarcasm. Thanks for the vote of support there, _pal_!"

"Oh, I wasn't being sarcastic, you smell like a sewer!" Andy waved a hand dramatically in front of her nose in disgust.

"Yes I've had a shower, and used like 3 times the amount of soap I normally do, but clearly it hasn't worked."

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to have a drink with me tonight, but I guess it'll have to be another time cos right now you need to go home and lay in a bathtub of disinfectant for several hours!" Andy turned away and sauntered towards the door.

"You're most welcome to join me!" Sam shot back, not even caring that his voice was filled with unbridled hope.

"Raincheck?" She grinned sassily as she headed back out again, not waiting for his reply.

"I wasn't kidding," he sighed to himself as he watched her disappear from view, slumping onto a nearby bench.

...

"What the hell's the matter with you? Asking her to get naked with you in a bathtub of disinfectant? That's your version of 'will you go out with me?' Jesus Christ, Sam, do you have _no_ romance left in you? You said you were going to ask her out! She was _RIGHT THERE!_" Oliver walked over to the spot she was standing and pointed, even tapping a foot at it for emphasis.

"Yeah, ok, but I didn't say _when_ I would ask her out!"

"Argh!" Oliver chucked his clothes into his bag and flung his locker shut before storming out the door.

...

He marched outside to find her leaning against the wall a few metres from the station doors.

"And what do _you_ have to say for yourself, huh?" Shaw pointed a shubby finger at her, fixing her with a firm glare. "He was _right there_ in front of you! You had ample opportunity to say something, but _noooo!_ He even gave you his whole fricking confession for Christ's sake and still you did _nothing_! You _did_ hear him pouring out his heart, didn't you? Please tell me you did, cos I'm not sure I can take much more of this."

"Look, I know, ok? I know, I heard him." Andy broke off as she internally kicked herself for the thousandth time since she walked out of the locker room. "And I was going to tell him, to ask him, but I got in there... and I saw him... and I just... freaked, ok? I kept thinking he was going to say something, but... well, you heard how it went."

"Ya think! You're both pathetic!"

"I'm sorry. I... I froze. I panicked a little."

"A little? You're chicken shit, McNally, you and Sammy both! I've a good mind to drag you back in there and demand that you talk this out!"

Andy jumped away from the wall and him, suddenly anxious to get as far away from the station as quick as possible. Before she knew it she was halfway down the street.

Oliver watched as she flew out of the parking lot. He threw both hands up high above his head as if to entreaty the heavens. "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?"

...

**_Ok, so that's what I've come up with so far, hope you all approve. Please let me know your opinions! Oh, and I'd also love to hear whether or not you think I should change this to M in future chapters. Can't wait to read your reviews! P.S. Just so you know, this whole story was never intended to be funny, but like I said, I've completely changed it around, so let me know what you think! P.P.S - my apologies for any typos, I'm using a French keyboard which is making life hell and my spell check has ceased function!_**

**_Until next time..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue or Sam Swarek, then I wouldn't be in a constant state of depression._**

**_Ok, so a long time coming, I know. But it's here now and I can only hope you're not too disappointed. Just thought I'd mention that this was initially supposed to be a one-shot but now I've only got this chapter and another one left. I've been sorting this out in my head for a while and I really think I've done ok with it, so please let me know your thoughts. Oh, and tiny side-point - It's my birthday today (I'm 20 and feeling my age! One step closer to death - pessimist, yep that's me!) but I promised I'd have this up by today so here goes:_**

She dreaded walking into the station that morning, wanting to sprint through unnoticed to the locker room and melt away in a corner somewhere so she wouldn't have to face Oliver's wrath. It wasn't like she wasn't kicking herself for hightailing it out of there the previous night before she could convince herself to quick acting like a 13 year old who was desperately trying to work up the courage to tell her crush that she thought his hair was so cool. All the while, talking to Sam, she could hear Oliver's voice in her mind demanding that for once they had a proper adult conversation that involved them both making mad declarations of love, having a thousand and one kids and living happily ever after. _Hmmm... didn't freak her out as much as she thought..._

What Andy didn't expect to find upon entering the station, was to see the whole group of their friends huddled together in Best's office until someone gestured to her appearance and each turned to death-glare her. A touch unnecessary in her opinion. Determined to brush it off and attempt to retain some normalcy to her day, Andy headed straight for the coffee machine, studiously ignoring the numerous eyes upon her.

"What's up with them?" Sam's deep voice muttered in her ear.

Startled a little, she flinched and sloshed a bit of coffee onto the table. Andy looked up at him, wondering if her noticed her slight nervousness, but his eyes were still focused on the group who were staring right back. Turning back to her coffee, she answered in a voice as blasé as she could manage, "Urgh, I never have any idea what's going on with them, and if you ask me, most times, I'd rather not know." Andy took a huge gulp of coffee in the hope that the conversation would end without any more questions.

Meanwhile, Sam was minutely but firmly shaking his head no at the group. Shaw was nodding his head erratically sideways, Gail was posed with her hands on her hips in her best 'do it or else' stare, and the rest were frantically gesturing in her direction. After about a minute of unblinking glaring on both sides, Sam flicked his wrist as if to shoo them away and quickly looked over at McNally to check that she hadn't noticed anything amuck. She hadn't, just kept plucking at the Styrofoam cup and occasionally taking a sip. By the time he'd turned back, Oliver threw his hands up in frustration and looked about 2 seconds away from bounding out of there, grabbing the both of them and locking them in an interrogation room until they talked it out. A smidgen panicked, though he would never admit that, Sam decided now would be a good time to escape. Looking back at her, he shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah well, they certainly have their peculiar moments, though far too many I reckon. Uh, guess I'll see you in parade McNally." Not waiting for her response, Sam retreated for the relative sanctuary of the men's locker room.

...

"And you gave _both_ of them the speech?" Best queried as Shaw gave them a brief run-down of his attempt to finally relieve 15 of its real life soap opera.

"Yes! And McNally agreed, even admitting her feelings for Sam, but in the same breath, refused to do anything about it until he made the first move. Then Sam, after giving me the run-around for a few minutes, finally caved and confessed to being in love with her. Hell, I even got him to swear that he would ask her out, but by the time she walked in, Sammy had talked himself out of it, instead coming up with some half-assed excuse and McNally just stood there in silence before fleeing for the hills! See? I told you it wouldn't work! Now, I had it! I've done my bit and I'm out, I can't stand it anymore!" Oliver paced around Best's office flinging his arms around wildly.

"What? I don't believe this! We were so close!" Traci interrupted his outburst, echoing the others' thoughts. "They're just a couple of stubborn, pig-headed, fricking... argh! Seriously, do they expect us just to live with this tension for God knows how long while they insist on doing this stupid dance?"

"Shhhh! Everyone!" Dov's anxious voice broke through as he pointed out the glass to the entrance of the station at the figure who'd just emerged. They fell into silence as they all stared at her in partial disbelief at her stupidity, but mainly at her weak, spineless avoidance of the issue that plagued them all.

They watched at Sam approached, each _willing_ one of them to just break the mould and say something, _anything_! But he turned away to face them fully, bearing the brunt of their glares and rapid hand movements, fixing them with a cold look of 'keep the hell out of my life!'

"I've had enough!" Shaw chucked his hands up in defeat and anger. "I'm done! If any of you wanna take a crack at them, be my guest, cos I wash my hands of the whole damn thing!" Oliver threw open the door and marched through the station to the snack machine, needing _something_ to shake off his frustration.

...

Andy was just putting the finishing touches on her uniform and adjusting her hair tie, when Traci stormed in, shooting her a harsh look of disbelief and annoyance, before fishing in her locker for her phone and slamming it shut with such a force that Andy thought the hinges might break. Spinning on her heels, Traci clenched her jaw tightly shut and narrowed her eyes. "I've got nothing to say to you," she said in an eerily low, calm, yet icy tone, before spinning back and marching straight back out the door again.

Andy gingerly took her seat in parade at the front, keenly aware of the cold and palpably tense atmosphere in the room. At least she was partnered with Sam, he would be her shield.

...

Sam seemed a little out of the ordinary to her. She couldn't quite pinpoint the exact emotion - nervousness maybe? It couldn't be that, Sam Swarek didn't get nervous. But Andy was too preoccupied with her own anxiety to really worry about the man sitting next to her, glancing at her every couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and turning back to focus on the road.

Andy knew she had to do it, if she wanted a future with him, she needed to step up to the plate. She'd been arguing within herself since she'd fled and the more she thought about his speech, Andy realised the blackout had done a number on him, affected him more than she could imagine and with that realisation came the knowledge that it was because of the blackout, because of her rejection, that he wouldn't make the first move. It was up to her. Initially she thought her friend's reaction was over the top and harsh, but about 2 hours into their shift, Andy finally conceded their point. Time to man up.

Sam was busy with his own little pep talk._ 'Why can't they just let this go, let me do this when I'm ready? Cos you'll never be ready, Sammy,' his voice whispered back. 'They're right, and you know it. If you don't do something now, you'll let another opportunity with her slip through your grasp. You can't let that happen. If you don't, she might find someone else. You have to talk to her - today. Do it casually, so if she says no, you can pretend like it's no big deal, that she hasn't just completely torn your heart into shreds. You can do this, Sammy, you have to do this.'_

A simple, uneventful drive around had left the pair bored and hungry and utterly consumed with their thoughts. Stopping in at their favourite burger joint, Sam and Andy sat in a window seat by the door, staring out across the park opposite, at the little kids twisting and twirling through the jungle gym, and the couples strolling by hand in hand, stealing glances at each other with tiny, knowing smiles like they held some magical secret between the two of them.

"Ahem, uh..." Sam started, after swallowing the remnants of a chip, while tapping another one against the side of his plate. "Um, so McNally..." his voice wavered slightly, as did his resolve when she looked up at him with her beautiful sparkling eyes that drew him in from the first day. He cleared his throat once more and tried to will his hands not to shake. "You, you busy tonight? Anything, um, interesting you've got planned?" Sam heartbeat staccatoed against his ribcage as he waited for her reply, almost praying for it to be 'no'.

"No, not at all. You?" To be honest, Andy wasn't really thinking about his somewhat skittish behaviour or the tense set of his shoulders, let alone where this conversation was possibly headed. All she could really hear was a loud chant in her eardrums, _'do it, do it, do it'_.

"Would you like to have a drink with me tonight?" He blurted it out before his mind could stop him and his left hand disappeared under the table to grip his knee and stop it from bouncing.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Sam Swarek asked me for drinks! OH. MY. GOD!_ It took every ounce of her willpower not to start flapping her hands up and down in excitement.

He caught the noticeable widening of her eyes and misread it as shock instead of surprise, and began to quickly backtrack, not wanting to hear the rejection from her lips. "Cos, I mean... you know, I just thought... maybe..."

"Will you go out with me?" Andy rushed out, almost shouting the words to break them past the barrier stopping her mouth. "I mean, uh, to dinner... with me, tonight? I just, I... There's this new place opened up near the lake and I really want to try it, so... what d'ya think?" Andy folded and unfolded her napkin several times, toying with the edge until it started to rip, _anything_ to avoid looking into his eyes.

Sam sat there staring at her for a couple of seconds in silence, mouth agape and eyes round and large in disbelief. "Really?" He couldn't even begin to mask the hope that was starting to bubble over the surface. Seeing her small, petrified nod of the head, Sam's mouth broke into a huge, glorious smile. Not wanting to scare her away or act like a child with a lollipop, he had to mentally restrain himself from jigging from side to side in ecstasy. '_The best day of my life_,' _he thought, 'no comparison. She asked me out! Andy McNally asked me out!' _

"Andy... yeah, I'd love to! That would be, that'd be great!" She looked up and saw him grinning like a fool, head bobbing up and down like he still couldn't believe what had just happened and he was trying to reassure himself that it wasn't all a dream.

"Great!" She smiled softly back at him, her pounding heartbeat just beginning to relax a little. _See, nothing to it. Just like ripping off a band-aid_.

"So, I'll uh, meet you outside the locker room, then and I'll drive us?"

"Um, no, actually, I have to go home first to, you know, get changed. I didn't really bring any clothes suitable for a date." Andy bit her lip as the last word slipped out and her brain tried to scramble up a way out in case she'd gone too far.

Sam smirked at her sudden panicked state and decided to ease the worry a little. "I have no doubts that _anything_ you wear would look great for our date." He sent her a wink as she gave a small sigh of relief.

"So, um, you could just meet me at my place and we'll go from there, if you like."

Sam frowned a little at that. "Don't want anyone to know?

"No!" Andy saw the little flicker of hurt behind his eyes before he covered it up, and realised he thought she didn't want to be seen with him. Like it wasn't a serious thing and that she'd be embarrassed if people found out. "No, of course not Sam, I just... look, I want to take this slow, ok, not because I'm afraid of everyone else, but because I don't wanna screw this up. I've wanted this for a while, now, longer than I care to admit, and I just don't want anything or anyone getting in our way."

He looked infinitely more relaxed at her words and slowly reached out to grab her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "Me too, Andy," he whispered. "I'm... I just want you to know that I'm in, Andy, I'm all in. I want this, you, so badly you have no idea."

Andy's smile widened as she gripped onto his hand, never wanting to let go, but reluctantly pulled away to steal a chip off his plate, relishing the small scowl that crossed his face. "If we could stay inside a little bubble, just the two of us, with nothing ever to bother us, that would be perfect."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" He snorted as she dipped the chip in her chocolate milkshake and rolled his eyes. "So, I'll pick you up around 7:30? That ok?"

She gazed up into his eyes, sighing gently in contentment, "Perfect."

...

Between the shy smiles and heated glances, neither Sam nor Andy would be able to recall anything that happened at work that day, only that they'd finally embarked on something amazing.

They'd split apart at the locker rooms, Andy to grab her stuff and make her way home, and Sam to take a quick shower before racing home to change into something less casual. Any effort he could make for this girl, he would, in a heartbeat. He made a mental note as he exited the shower to pick up some flowers on the way, determined that this date needed to be worthy of her. Thus, mind filled with thoughts of McNally, Sam jumped at the sudden attack that had him practically pinned against his locker with a wince gracing his face, knowing what was to come.

"What the hell are you still doing here? McNally just left, shouldn't you be racing after her, offering her a ride and, oh, I don't know, maybe a diamond ring with the promise to love, honour and obey till death do you part?" Jerry shoved at his chest again, with more force that Sam thought he possessed.

"Seriously? You all are nuts! I don't know what you've been drinking but you really need to lay off about the whole McNally thing. This is _my _choice, _my_ decision and only _I_ will decide when the timing's right." Sam made a move to push passed him but Frank stepped up and pinned him there with a hand. "Jeez, _all_ of you? Look, as I told Ollie, which I'm sure you're aware, I'll do it when I'm good and ready, despite anything that you say or do, and up till then, keep the fuck out of my personal life!" '_If only McNally hadn't asked to keep things quiet, I would be having these problems right now.'_

"Ha!" Best snorted, "What personal life? You've had none since McNally kicked the door in and busted you! You've been like a love-sick puppy for 2 years and even now, when you can finally turn things around, get what you've been craving since the day you two met, and you're acting like a stubborn jackass and refusing to listen to what anyone else tells you!"

"This is absolutely NONE of your business! Any of you!" Sam managed to break their grasp, grabbed his back and pushed passed them. "I've got stuff to do and your little rant is gonna make me late." They tried to lunge for him again but he bolted for the door. "Now if you don't mind, leave me the hell alone!"

...

When the door opened, whatever words Sam had, died on his lips. Andy stood there in a simple, strapless, flowing pale blue dress that shaped around her breasts just so, and came to an end a few inches above her knees. Starting with the silver nail polish and almost matching silver heels, Sam trailed his eyes up her long tan legs, to her face. Curls draped themselves over her shoulders and with just a touch of makeup, Sam knew he'd never seen anything more breathtaking in his life.

Andy looked on serenely as he beheld her, the expression in his eyes telling her everything she'd ever wanted to hear from him.

"Andy..." Sam breathed, still trying to clear his head of the fog swimming around inside, turning his brain to mush. "You look... Andy, you're beautiful." His voice held so much reverence and love for her that she almost felt weak and struggled to keep from crying. At the last moment, he seemed to remember the flowers in his hand and held them out to her.

Purple orchids and white roses, Andy inhaled their lovely scent deeply, trying to overcome the sudden onslaught of emotion the fought to break free. She nearly shook her head - _'2 years, I made him wait for 2 years.'_

When she glanced back up, Andy took her time to look him over, smiling as she saw the dark button down shirt and less casual jeans that she was sure he wouldn't have had in his locker when he came to work today. "Not bad yourself, Sam," she winked.

"Ready to go?" Sam stepped up to give her a quick peck on the cheek which made her blush, but he couldn't resist, there was almost a magnetic pull to her. But he knew he couldn't take it any further otherwise they'd never make it out, and after all, she did say she wanted slow, so slow it would be. Anything for her.

Andy reached behind the door to grab a shawl and her keys. "Ready." She slipped her hand in his, loving the smile that elicited from him, and shut the door behind her.

...

Part way through their second course, wild mushroom risotto for Andy and steak for Sam, he suddenly pushed his plate back, causing her head to whip up in question.

They'd had no problems with conversation, they were both completely relaxed with each other. Sam had told her many anecdotes of his rookie days, staring Oliver mainly, making Andy double over in laughter at the similarities between him and Dov. And Andy, in turn, talked about the academy and finally coming clean about how petrified she was on her first day.

But Sam decided now was the time to lay all his cards out on the table like she'd done earlier. "Andy, I wanted to talk to you about... something."

"Oookaay."

"I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry, for, for um, everything." He saw her about to open her mouth and so quickly continued. "I've wanted to ask you out for so long, but every time I went to do it, something always got in the way, either that or I just chickened out. But, the thing is, I..." _'Don't tell her now, it'll ruin everything. She'll freak out, it's too soon.'_ "I... care about you, a lot, more than anyone, and I want you to know that all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. But now, there's nothing more that I want, than to be the one to make you happy, and I swear to God, Andy, if you give me that chance, I'll do everything in my power never to let you down." Sam looked deeply into her eyes, trying to convey everything he felt but didn't know how to verbalize.

Andy immediately dropped her fork and grabbed his hand, bringing it across the table to hold in both of hers, murmuring, "Sam, I... you're all I've ever wanted." She came so close to finally saying it, but pulled back at the last second, vowing to herself that she'd tell him when the time was right.

With a tiny nod, and a reassured smile, Sam reached out and stroked her cheek, trailing his fingertips under her chin, before they both let go and sighed, returning to their food.

Sam walked her up to her front door and stood off to the side as she unlocked it. By unspoken agreement, she didn't invite him in, and nor did he expect it, they just stood there, staring at each other, neither wanting this night to end. Eventually, Sam leaned forward just slightly, and she matched his movements, letting her eyes flutter shut as he place one hand on her waist and the other tangling gently in her hair. She felt his nose brush lightly against hers, something she remembered from that night so long ago, and then his lips pressed against her, just briefly, only for a few seconds before he released her. Andy felt the butterflies flapping wildly inside her as she took a deep breath and gradually opened her eyes.

"G'night Andy," his voice whispered in her ear, husky and low, sending shivers up her spine. "See you tomorrow." Another quick peck and he was gone.

She stood fixed in the same spot as she watched him drive away, calling out to the air as he became nothing more than a speck in the distance, "Goodnight, Sam."

...

**_Another chapter bites the dust - finally! Hope you liked it. I've decided I probably won't go down the M route, but maybe for another story. Glad you've all stuck with me this long, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. But meanwhile, considering it's my birthday today, would it be so much to ask for a few reviews as like a birthday gift to me? Pretty please? Spread the love! Can't wait to hear from you all - have a great day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish I had magical powers so I could just snap my fingers and make them mine.**_

_**Ok, annoying delays aside, I have finally reached the end of this story – YAY! Strangely sad, though, at the same time, cos I never like to end things, but here we are. Thanks sooo much to everyone for your support and love throughout this story and for bearing with me over my writer's block. So, I know I said I'd put in smut but I've come to the conclusion that it's not really where I wanted to go with this story, but I promise in future I'll do one just for those of you who asked for it. I never intended to finish it so suddenly with this chapter, but it just kinda felt right. Anyway, hope you all like it. Just cos it's the last chapter doesn't mean you shouldn't review – please?**_

Andy all but skipped into the locker room the next morning, a wide ecstatic grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes that said, 'nothing can ruin my day'. She couldn't help but keep running over everything from the night before in her mind. It was the perfect date with the perfect guy, and the most absolutely perfect first kiss – well, not exactly _first_ kiss, but the first for the rest of their lives. Life couldn't _get_ any better. Andy didn't even notice her best friend's scowl as she began humming a tune that Traci placed as "You Raise Me Up". There was no reason on earth why Andy should be in such a good mood if the rest of them were still subjected to the torture that didn't seem to be ending any time soon.

"What's up with you?" Traci bit out snidely, almost hating the fact that with every passing day, she was starting to sound more like Gail.

"I don't know what you mean." Andy feebly tried to side-step the question, but still unable to wipe the smile off her face. She placed the 2 coffee cups and little bag of cookies on the bench next to her and attempted to bury her face the locker.

"Don't give me that crap. You look like you've just inhaled several balloons of helium." Traci crossed her arms, throwing off her best 'don't piss me off today' look. She watched as Andy snorted, shaking her head to replace her expression with a normal blank look, but only a few seconds later it slipped back her annoyingly happy, 'I feel like dancing in a field of clover' face.

"Just a good day, is all. The sun is shining and..." seeing her glare, Andy decided a little bit of honesty was the key. "I went on a date last night!" If she was expecting her friend to be happy for her, she was sorely mistaken.

"WHAT?" Traci screeched, causing Andy to block her ears and frown. "Who with? Do I know him? What's his name? Andy, what's wrong with you!"

"Geez Trace! Not so loud. It's not like it's a big deal anyway. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Not a big deal! Andy, what – did you sleep with him?" Huge traces of disappointment and horror filled her voice.

"What? No, of course not! It was our first date! Look, I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you, I'm a big girl, Trace and despite what everyone says, I am _quite _capable of making my own decisions." _God, this would be so much easier if she could just tell her. She could, it's not like they weren't expecting it anyway, hell, they were the ones pushing for it to happen. No, just a little bit longer. No one needs to know. She just wants to keep him to herself, their own little sanctuary._

"But what about..." Traci trailed off as she took in her friend's serene face. _It can't be too late, we can still salvage this. Need new plan – now!_

"What about..." Andy prompted, silently finishing the sentence in her mind. _Sam_. _What about Sam?_ She knew exactly what her friend was thinking, that she'd betrayed Sam. It just made her smile bigger knowing how invested in this relationship all their friends were, how much they thoroughly supported the two of them together.

"God dammit!" Traci slammed her locker shut suddenly and stormed out of the room before she'd even finished her sentence.

...

She unconsciously ignored Oliver's stare as she approached, her eyes only focused on Sam, hardly knowing how she could keep herself from reaching out and touching him. Instead, she held out a coffee cup, forcing her eyes not to drift shut when his fingertips brushed hers.

"I stopped by at Timmy's this morning. Nothing like a good coffee to start your day right!"

Sam felt a smile breaking on his lips and quickly had to turn his head for a brief moment to recollect himself, lest Oliver see. _She wanted it this way_. Her eyes were dancing and she couldn't keep her blinding grin off her face for more than a second. _He was the one that made her that way_. If he wasn't painfully aware of the audience watching them, trying to telepathise them together, Sam could barely have stopped himself from pulling her to him and carrying on from where he left it last night. He hadn't slept more than an hour as it was.

His thoughts were interrupted by something dangling from her hand. Seeing him looking down slightly, Andy realised she still hadn't given him his little present. Offering them to him shyly, she explained, "I made them last night, well, early this morning actually. Couldn't sleep a wink. You like gingerbread don't you?"

"My favourite." Taking one out of the bag, he looked at the shape and quirked an eyebrow, allowing one side of his mouth, the side obscured from Oliver's vision, to tilt upwards just slightly. "Hearts?"

Andy coughed gently and looked to the floor, rubbing her shoes against an invisible scuff mark, before looking back up at him. "Seemed appropriate." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver shake his head and look at the ceiling as if praying for a miracle.

"People, can we start parade sometime this century please?" Best's voice interrupted them and Andy immediately went to turn away, but hesitated for a moment longer. "So, does this mean I get to drive today?" She even added a little pout in the attempt to sway him.

All she received in response was a snort and wave of his hand to dismiss her. She rolled her eyes as he rearranged his features into his usual gruff persona, but didn't miss the tiny twinkle in his eyes before she headed for her seat. "Not likely McNally," he called out. Laughing in response and ignoring Best's tapping on the whiteboard behind him, Andy shot him a smirk, "Worth a try."

...

"Serve, Protect, and for the love of God, make a move already!" Everyone knew who that last part was directed to and not even Sam or Andy could be bothered denying it, but still, to everyone's disgust, they seemingly brushed it off without any extra thought. They watched as Sam picked up the keys and silently motioned to Andy to meet him at the car while she collected their gear. He briefly stopped by the door to frown at a few people who were staring at him and with the exception of the little group now huddled in the corner, everyone thought it was best to make themselves scarce.

"She did what?"

"I don't believe this!"

"Jesus Christ! Unbelievable!"

"How can she do this to him?"

Then at once, 7 pairs of eyes flicked over to his, casting accusatory glares his way. Shaw flung his hands up in the air, half in protest and half in surrender. "Don't look at me, I told you I did my piece and now I'm done!"

"But you said they both confessed! So then why the hell is Andy dating someone else?" Chris nearly shouted, looking worryingly more worked up than anyone had ever seen him.

"How the fuck should _I_ know? She's _your_ friend! _You _talk to her. I'm out!" And with that, Shaw dragged Dov by his sleeve and pushed him towards to front doors, leaving the rest to debate the next point of action.

Sam leaned against their squad car as she made her way over to him, trying his best to act nonchalant. He'd slid a piece of gum into his mouth a couple of minutes ago and was now chomping furiously away at it in an effort to quell the butterflies flapping about inside when he saw her approaching. _The sun seemed to caress her, wrapping her in a warm glow and highlighting the specks of gold in her eyes. She looked so... _Every time he saw her, he thought she couldn't possibly be more beautiful than in that moment, but just a second later he was proved wrong yet again. Stopping in front of him, she breathed out his name like a whisper and bit her lip as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

A heartbeat later, Sam dangled the keys out in front of her and relished the almost childlike giddy smile that graced her lips, leaving him wanting nothing more than to kiss her senseless. "Really?" Andy's eyes were wide and excited, as though her next act would be to squeal and dance around like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm, uh, in a pretty good this morning, so... you know... but it's a one-time thing so don't get too comfortable." He tried to scrape back a little of his usual roughness at the end but knew by her toothy, knowing grin that she didn't buy his tough-guy attitude for a moment.

"So, you, um... you had a good night then?" Andy tucked a stray hair behind her ear and her smile dimmed slightly with a touch of nerves, watching him watching her.

Sam coughed and looked over his shoulder to scan the parking lot, before he lowered his voice and leant in a fraction. "Yeah." He didn't dare say anything more as his voice was uncharacteristically thick and rusty, but he hoped his eyes would tell her _just _how much last night meant to him.

Andy nodded just once as she caught his heated stare and felt her face go a shade darker, then quickly strode around to the driver's side, pausing to look up at him as he went to open his door. "Sam..." she called softly, loving how his eyes, full of adoration, met hers, "Me too."

...

Waiting until they were a few blocks away from the station, Sam suddenly reached out and touched her hand, causing Andy to gasp at the electricity coursing through her. Looking across at him as he laced his fingers through hers, seeing the contented, tranquil man he'd become overnight, Andy knew that this was exactly where she was meant to be. With him.

The first half of the day passed quickly, with calls coming in one after another. First burglaries, then domestics, and an intruder who turned out to be the neighbourhood cat, thrown in just for kicks. By the time they got through the last call of the morning, Sam and Andy were both in desperate need of their lunch break. Grabbing a couple of hotdogs, they found a nice quiet spot on a park bench nearby.

"I was thinking, maybe tonight, if you're not doing anything that is, that maybe I could cook for you. Um, I mean, dinner at my place... if you're interested."

Andy loved the vulnerable side of him, but determined that it was time he knew how deep she was in this already. "Sam, it's just me, ok?" she placed a hand on his thigh and patted it gently, "And of course I'll come to dinner. I'd _love _that!" Seeing his more relaxed smile and tiny almost missable relieved exhale, she continued, softening her tone but looking straight into his eyes, "I'm all yours, Sam".

They split apart again just before the locker rooms, sending secret smiles at each other as they went their separate ways.

Andy had barely changed her clothes before Gail grabbed her tightly by the wrist, pinching her skin a little as she hauled her to Interrogation Room 1, flung open the door, roughly pushed her through and slammed the door, ordering a single command before she left, "Talk."

Andy looked back at the door, shocked, but jumped around when his voice boomed from the opposite corner.

"Should've known they'd try something like this," he murmured in partial resignation.

"What's going on, Sam?" She gnawed on her bottom lip, a smidgeon worried.

"Hmmph. Your guess is as good as mine at this point. Never knew Jerry was that strong," he mused almost to himself.

"Hey!" A loud voice interrupted from what they could only presume was coming from the observation room.

"Seriously, guys. What the hell do you think you're trying to accomplish here? Let us out!"

Best's voice was next. "No. We're not letting either of you out until you talk. And I mean, _really _talk. Actually, you know what, until you both decide to quit this madness and agree to go on a date, we'll keep you locked in here. Got it?"

Andy shot back, voice completely deadpan, exasperated that they would feel the need to go to such extreme lengths to interfere. "Fine, we'll go on a date. Happy? Now let us out!"

"Try again, McNally. Talk."

"Argh!" She flung herself into a corner and stretched out, hoping they'd get bored and move on shortly. Sam sat down opposite her, mimicking her actions until his feet were touching hers. He gave her a minute tilt of his head towards the glass, but she shook her head furiously. "It's none of their business" she insisted.

Sam held up a hand in innocence, "Ok." He scratched an imaginary itch on his jeans and watched her fidget with a frill on her top. "Soooo... what's your favourite colour?"

"SAM!" The voice was so loud it caused both of them to flinch.

"Dammit Ollie, I told you to keep out of this, but you all insisted on dragging us in here. You said talk, that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"Go ahead, _make _this more difficult for yourselves if you like. We can wait_ all _night if we have to."

"Well _I _can't." Andy huffed, getting more an more fed up with this whole ordeal. "I have a date."

"See? You wait too long, Sammy, and the girl will move on. This is all your fault!" Jerry burst in and they could actually hear in slamming his hands on a table in the other room.

Sam chose to ignore the latest comment and instead focused on the little portion of information she let slip, wondering if she was finally getting ready to confess. "Really?" He tried to keep his voice light and devoid of emotion.

"Yeah and he's supposed to be this really great cook, boasted to me about his superior culinary skills n everything, but now it seems I'll be stuck here for all eternity!" Andy threw her hands up in the air in exaggerating, but for some reason, started to relax.

"Hmm? Well, tell me, is he a good guy, you know, reliable, safe, trustworthy?" He attempted to still his hands from shaking just a little as he waited for her answer, praying this might be the key to getting her real feelings out in the open, even if it was under pretence.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. The best, in my opinion. Don't know what I'd do without him." Andy made sure not to break eye-contact and to keep her voice steady and firm. _It was time to take the plunge. This was it. Who cared if everyone knew?_

Sam turned his head away to the wall, fighting off a smile as he pursed his lips. "So, this guy... is he... are you serious about him?"

"Definitely. He's _the one_." Sam whipped his head back to her, eyes studying her face closely, darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips. He could almost hear the bodies pressed up against the glass on the other side.

"You sure?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes still locked on hers, afraid to blink.

Andy smiled and nodded. "I'm absolutely positive."

Sam was sure his heart stopped, only to start up again a second later, hammering against his ribcage. He couldn't stop the disbelieving grin the spread across his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Noelle demanded, as everyone looked to one another, trying to find a clue as to how everything suddenly changed and whether they were getting the wrong idea.

But neither even heard her question as Andy slid across, right up close to him, murmuring in his ear, "Sam? I don't want to wait anymore." Her husky tone left nothing but desire flooding through his body, the blood pumping in his ears.

Sam reached out and touched her chin, "You sure?"

She licked her lips and echoed her previous words, "I'm absolutely positive."

A millisecond later, Sam closed his mouth over hers, absorbing her gentle sigh and cradled her head before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her as close as he could get, needing to feel every inch of her on him. He meant to keep it still light, but the moment she opened her mouth and thrust her tongue into his, Sam lost all control and flew into a kind of frenzy, his fingers curling into her hair and simultaneously tracing her shape, forcing her even closer. He knew now that he'd had a taste of her, he could never go back.

But a strong hand yanked him up off the ground suddenly, rudely taking him away from her sweet mouth. Noelle gripped him tightly, digging her fingernails into his arm, while the rest stood behind her with hands on their hips and partially shocked, partially angry expressions clouding their faces.

"You've got some explaining to do mister!"

"Um, well, see... Uh, we kinda went on a date last night and" Sam started, sheepishly, but was soon cut off.

"WHAT! Andy!" Traci marched over to her friend who was still nervously tussling her hair. "You were planning on telling me this, _when_ exactly?"

"Uh, yeah, about that..."

"Wait a second, here. You two went out last night?" Seeing them nod in affirmative, Oliver continued, gesturing wildly, "So that was _after_ my little speech to both of you. Which means you finally stepped up to the plate because of what _I_ said, which therefore means it worked! _I _got the 2 of you together! I KNEW IT! Ha!" He fist-pumped the air and started to fake-bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!"

"Now hold on..." Everyone crowded in on him to debate his role, claiming he still failed in his mission, and none of them noticed the couple link hands and quietly exit the room, leaving the group to their argument.

...

"Well that was eventful." Andy sighed in relief, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked to his truck.

"Hmmm... Thank God's it's all over." Sam helped her into the passenger seat and leaned in, nuzzling his nose against hers before he pecked her lips, grinning madly when Andy snaked a hand through his hair and drew him closer, deepening it.

Eventually she pulled back, "Your place, Sam."

Without another word, he climbed in the other side, turned on the ignition and pulled out of the carpark before intertwining their hands once again.

"I still expect dinner, though."

Sam snorted and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "Of course, Milady."

...

**_FIN_**

**_So that's it folks, I'm done! It's now 1am and I finally found what I think is the perfect way to end it. Hope you all think so too. Please please please don't forget to review - they are my world!_**

**_As always, thanks to everyone for sticking with me and giving me such awesome support. And like usual, here's my favourite part - my little tribute to all the fantastic reviewers! Here goes:_**

**_"linda p; RookieBlue4333; Mm; MEW28; jh126; ariel133; SunnyCitrus10; smdaniels20; Exuperance18; MPRN; Goggiebe; siddy4me; Maryanne; rbfan624; kitkat201083; aolande1; beyondthestorm84; PK; sunkiss66; 1810tammy; svbristow; Saikiko; jahwong; EverythingEventually; jb; Verona; bushy4; khub; PBRB; Tima; StillARookie; elizabethb; ; Pippa; Lina; NC; otte1978; jj87; tdolphins27; jlamb13."_**

**_Thanks everyone for the love! Hope you continue to read my stories in the future! See you soon!_**

_**Kmart92**_


End file.
